


Happy Ship Day!

by webbo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gateworld Ship Day, Sam and Jack Ship Day 2015, Screencaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbo/pseuds/webbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look Carter! Those people are having a party for us! They're calling it... ship day? What kind of a name is that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ship Day!

 

Make your way over to the gateworld Sam/Jack Character forum for more shippy fun.


End file.
